radio_retrofuturefandomcom-20200214-history
S-11
A Note of S-11 Fellow Associates, It has been argued that S-11 classification is incorrect. Some say it ought to be a Construct. Others even a Phenomenon. Now, the last one doesn’t qualify, because it is understood to be technological in origins, even though we do not fully understand how S-11 achieves what it does. This could classify it as a ‘Construct’ as the broadcasts are sent by an unidentified device. However, both previous classifications lack a crucial element that S-11 possess. '' ''Agency. S-11 is useful to us. It has provided us with information we would not possess otherwise. But why does it do so? How do we know it doesn’t attempt to manipulate anyone who is able to listen in. That doesn’t even include all those involved in its operations. That is why we have given S-11 its classification all those years ago.'' In light of recent events, it has been decided that all future contact with S11-1 may only be made with approval by the Chair. If anyone does so without permission will be met with consequences. '' Any further inquiry can be directed at the seat of fifth Chairman.'' ''- V'' Subject-11 To prevent the public from listing into S-11’s broadcasts the following measures have been taken, In collaboration with various patent offices and other agencies, the Association has ensured that most countries in the western world do not allow the commercial fabrication of valuon-based radio’s. In the media, several pieces have been published that propagate valuon emits dangerous radiation and should be kept away from children and pregnant women. Any valuon-radio’s discovered are to be ‘acquired’ and their valuon crystals are to be repurposed by Association engineers. Broadcasts by S-11 are to be monitored and recorded by Special Committee Icarus. The Chair has allowed Associates to listen to broadcasts by S-11 within the confinement of their local lodges. Divulging any of the contents of the broadcasts to the public is strictly prohibited. Description S-11 is a Radio Station that transmits on a wavelength that can only be picked up by valuon-based receivers on an Ultra Low frequency of 0.005 hertz. Broadcasts by S-11 has been encountered on various other Planes and transmits typical entertainment, such as music and drama, by unknown artists in a few dozen languages. Of these languages, eleven have identified to be variations of modern dialects. Three might be currently dead-languages. The rest remains unidentified. The Broadcasts also include news segments, announcing events relevant to people traversing the Multiverse. For transcripts on these announcements, Associates can inquire at there local lounges. Discovery ''' The first broadcast by S-11 was discovered by Édouard Lodge. Mr. Lodge was working on a receiver for wireless transmission using the mineral valuon for a crystal detector, instead of typical materials such as galena. In his early writings, he made no mention of receiving S-11’s signal on an Ultra Low frequency. It didn’t occur to him how exceptional the transmission was until he tried receiving the unknown broadcast with conventional crystals. When he discovered the signal again on the Ultralow frequency of 0,005 Hz using valuon he realised this transmission was something extraordinary. But he warned, it meant somebody else was using something similar to valuon in a transmitter, somewhere. The origins of the signal remained unknown and knowledge of the discovery was almost forgotten. It wasn’t until the first radio-telescope was built in Toulouse and an imperial astronomer rediscovered the S-11 broadcast, by directing a valuon-receiver at Elysium. However, after Napoleon's defeat at Leipzig, the discovery was hidden. It was not until the Babylon Project got started, the knowledge of its existence was made public again. Because valuon-radio’s are rare, little was done with this until Association researchers build their own valuon-radio. After monitoring the station, during their brunch, the researcher realized the languages spoken were not of this world. Later linguists determined that the languages are spoken by the host, designated S11-1, was a mixture of English, Dutch and a Slavic dialect. Due to its potential location on C-08 the monitoring of S-11 was allocated to the then-new Special Committee Icarus. '''Location In 1874 S-11 was located within the settlement of Arkology that resides inside the interior structure of C-08. The studio and it’s installation are protected by a tower that is an original part of C-08 and might have been an Aeronautical control tower of sorts. Much of the original structure surrounding the tower has collapsed due to neglect and alien flora and fauna, but the structure has been restored to a functioning state. The entrance lays at what is called ‘The Bazaar’; a permanent marketplace where the locals get the food and sell their wares. In front of the tower itself is a ‘saloon’ called, The End Haul. The scavengers bring their valuable ‘archaeological’ finds here that they dug up in the collapsed corridors. Anyone who wants to enter S-11, they need to get past the owner of the saloon. Subject 11-1 The usual host of S-11, Subject 11-1, is caucasian, middle-aged male, of below-average height who speaks English with an undetermined accent and is known to speak other germanic languages. His most recognisable feature is a large monocular device, of unknown design, covering the left eye socket. S11-1 has described himself as a curator of information and has shared many secrets with the Association. He has done so voluntarily or in exchange for payment. Typical payments include gold and other valuable resources, but also artifacts and specimens which had to be retrieved by Associates for this purpose. Such as ██████ , ████ and ████ Although he holds no official office S11-1 is considered the founder of the main Settlement, Arkology, on C-08. Within the community he is an important employer and has an important stake in the distribution of the ‘Vial Generators’ that keeps the inhabitants save for P-10 events, that happen with an astounding frequency within C-08's interior. If it wasn’t for the Vail Generators, Arkology would have succumbed a long time ago. S11-1 does not build these generators by himself however but has ‘a posse’ as he calls them; Accomplishes who aid him in technical and another task. The terms of their employment, or co-operation, are unknown to the Association. The Association has attempted to negotiate for the blueprints of the Vial Generators, but S11-1 has refused its very generous offers. Interview with S11. Interviewee Associate 111 Associates managed to interview S11-1 on their operations. Associates 111 main objective was to ascertain the motivations behind S-11’s broadcasts. ...‘What is it that you do here?’ ‘I am a curator of stories and information, miss ████’ ‘How do you know my name?’ ‘It’s my job to know.’ ‘Right… Please refrain from using my name… So in what kind of information do you trade?’ ‘Oh, you misunderstand. I don’t trade in information. I preserve it.’ ‘Why?’ ‘Because there is a demand, off course. Have you ever thrown away a newspaper, miss █████?’ ‘I just tol- sighs Of course.’ ‘Would you do that if it was the last record of all that transpired that day.’ ‘How would I know?’ ‘Quite. Small things can have huge consequences. Are you aware how much your civilization has forgotten? Stories that are lost to time?’ ‘Is that what you are doing here. Collect those stories?’ ‘You spoiling the conversation by guessing, but yes. We have stored the collective history of 145 worlds and counting. That does not include our clients that are uploading their information on a regular basis.’ ‘Why would they do that?’ ‘Because 133 of these worlds don’t exist anymore. Another eleven have no more civilization to speak of. The other one… Well.’ ‘And the other clients?’ ‘Insurance! Have you ever counted the amount of ways humanity can come to an end? Meteor impacts, solar storm. We dubbed Yellowstone its own category. And that list doesn’t include humanities potential to wipe itself out of existence. And with that, everything is forgotten. Their existence, achievements. Their mistakes. All that they created. As if it didn’t matter. Just, cosmic dust. Don’t you think your species deserves more credit?’ ‘Well… ’ ‘Are you a nihilist, miss █████?’ ‘Arg, can we please… Could you please tell us a little bit more about yourself.’ ‘Like what?’ ‘Why do you do, what you do?’ ‘I told you it is my job.’ ‘Surely there is more to this. Let's start with why you come to Elysium… Sir?’ ‘This interview is over.’ ‘But… I didn’t-’ ‘It’s done… Now, if you turn off the recorder there is a matter I would like to discuss with you.’ ‘W- What are you implying?’ ‘Turn off the recorder.’ of interview Associate 90 reported that after Associate 111 entered the Tower she was gone for several days before coming out again. She did not explain her actions and the Associate died soon after, what is believed to be an unrelated incident that occurred on C-08. However, I█████████ ███████████████████████████ ████████████████ ███████████ █████████ █████████ █████████████ █████████ █████████ █████ █████████ █████████ █████████ Addendum After initial contact was made, S11-1 has been contacted by the Association and vice versa. Most agreements between either partly have been mutually beneficial, but S11-1's tendency to approach Associates directly has led to, 'regrettable situations'. Therefore the Chair has prohibited Associates to make any further agreement with S11-1 without permission. The Seventh Chairmen has traveled to S-11 Tower on C-08 to sign a contract with S11-1. The following is a recording made by Associate ███ who accompanied the Chairmen to Arkology for 'security'. Associate: 'Can we trust him?' Sept: 'Mon Ami. Off course not.' The door to S11-1 personal quarters is opened. Unknown woman: 'He is ready to receive you now'. Sept: 'Oh, Mademoiselle! I enjoy your song in the saloon just now.' Unknown woman: 'You did? ... Did they allow you in?' Sept: 'I'll have you know I already have a lifetime behind me. ' Sept: ‘We are here to acquire insurance, monsieur’ S11-1: ‘Well, well. The seventh chair-girl... Does your father know you are here?’ Associate: 'The seventh Chairman is fully mandated, Mr. Lexicon.’ S11-1: ‘Wauw. The Chair must be desperate to send children and the lame.‘ Sept: ‘It is just a minor inconvenience in my duties. Now, can we talk about business?’ S11-1: ‘...Off course. Are we talking a one time deposit?’ Sept: ‘We want a real-time connection.’ S11-1:‘That is going to be expensive.’ Sept: ‘That is why we expect nothing but the best. We also take a lease on one of your valuon-transmitters to establish the connection.’ S11-1: ‘Oh, I see… Unfortunately, it is physically impossible. Inter-dimensional decay and all.’ Sept: ‘That is why you will build us one, using materials from our own Plane. I can promise you we have enough valuon.’ S11-1: ‘I don’t think I can agree to the terms of these conditions.’ Sept: ‘And I am sure monsieur that you would love to have a direct connection to the future archives of the Association.’ S11-1: ‘You are implying I spy on my clients.’ Sept: ‘Oh, please. Most of your clients are long gone. However, I can spare you the efforts and allow access to our library. I am sure there are some secrets in there you’ll enjoy.’ S11-1: ‘And in return, you get your own Valuon-radio… It is going to be a lot of work with your level of technology. We are talking people having to work off and on.’ Sept: ‘We have some advances of our own. Can we reach an agreement?’ S11-1: ‘I’ll have them prepare the paperwork.’ Sept: ‘There is one other clause… I need information.’ S11-1: ‘It is one of our specialties.’ Sept: ‘Why does the MID hate you?’ S11-1: ‘Hmpf! Hate is a strong word… Not sure they are able of any other emotion but fear.’ Sept: ‘They are afraid of you?’ S11-1: ‘They are afraid of everything… That is the basis of their entire raison d'etre, madame.' Sept: ‘I find that hard to believe!’ S11-1: ‘Why do you think they are so obsessed with control. They are afraid the multiverse will change them in unforeseen ways. Make them weak. That is the big difference between you and the MID. You are driven by curiosity. A desire to understand that what you do not.’ Sept: ‘That is not a compliment, is it?’ S11-1: ‘You know what killed the cat.’ Sept: ‘Guess there is no point in knowing something if that thing kills you… Then again, it could be a good lesson for generations to come.’ S11-1: ‘Indeed, mademoiselle. In the end, all that matters is the story told by the generations to come. Unfortunately, most stories are lost to the Multiverse. Once human ceases to exist on a plane. That is it. All the tales about their achievements are gone forever. Maybe some travelers will stumble across their remains. Stare at it while not understanding anything. And they move on to the next distraction.’ Sept: ‘Is that the reason for your variety hour?’ S11-1: ‘The MID seeks to connect people through control and create one story of all humanity … That is why they fear me. I am an unwanted plot twist in their grand narrative. Sept: ‘Plot twist you say... Sound like we have that in common. Please prepare the contract, monsieur Lexicon. We’ll be back tomorrow.’ S11-1: 'Can’t wait to read your story.’ Sept: ‘You have no idea.’ .... Sept: 'Note to self. Please request the entries on my person to be removed from the archive.' Associate: 'You know they are going to refuse.' Sept: 'Ta geuelle!'